


Диагноз

by Greykite, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [12]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Misunderstanding, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Доктор полагает, что Шепарду в свое время был поставлен некорректный диагноз. Шепард, в свою очередь, полагает, что это ничего не меняет.
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Диагноз

**Author's Note:**

> авторский хэдканонный Шепард; вдохновлено текстами [«Пустые зеркала»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7512455), [«Никто не будет»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8056173) и [«Butcher»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9172263).

— Вы спасли меня, — говорит доктор Чаквас. 

Шепард молчит. 

— Вы _всех нас_ спасли, — продолжает она, глядя одновременно на него — и чуть мимо, словно желая убедиться, что никто другой не слушает и не смотрит. Прозрачный стеклопластик — прозрачен с двух сторон, без обмана; но мало кому сейчас придет в голову липнуть к окнам. Палубы полнятся преувеличенной, слегка лихорадочной суетой — «живые, поверить не могу, мы — живые!»; всё сверкает до блеска, каждая из корабельных рутин сделалась вдруг важной и значимой — точно торжественное обещание: «мы не подведем этот корабль, никогда больше». 

А Шепард — тот, благодаря кому вращается весь этот по-большей-части-органический механизм, — стоит здесь, в медицинском отсеке: недвижимо, как в оке бури. 

— И что же? — спрашивает он наконец. Тяжело спрашивает — будто роняет на пол увесистый ящик с боеприпасами. 

У доктора мурашки пробегают по позвоночнику. Физиологическая реакция на неожиданность, и только — она, в конце концов, профессионал, и целиком отдает себе отчет по ситуации; но всё-таки... Как будто все до единой клеточки ее организма умоляют ее: не продолжать, не _провоцировать._

— Я ведь читала, там, в личном деле. Вашем личном деле, имею в виду. Еще на первой «Нормандии». Собственно, как только вас назначили помощником капитана. Я же корабельный врач, понимаете. Это моя обязанность. 

Голос Чаквас звучит так, будто она извиняется. 

Это совершенно невыносимо. 

— Не надо, док. 

Шепард делает последнюю попытку — замять, не выпустить наружу злую осу, колющую изнутри язык доктора. 

Без гнева. Без пляски опасных искорок внутри глаз — искусственная сетчатка, с поправкой на степень дегенерации, выглядит точно так же, как настоящая. Шепард смотрит на Чаквас — не зло, не требовательно даже: почти просительно смотрит, насколько он — вообще — умеет просить. 

Просто доктор вот-вот сделает то, о чём пожалеет. 

Этого нельзя допустить. 

— Док… 

Чаквас качает головой. Смотрит пристально, чуть прищурившись — и призрак жалости наотмашь хлещет по лицу Шепарда, оставляя новый — фантомный — шрам поверх остальных. 

— Я не имею права молчать. Больше не имею. Простите меня, коммандер.  
Край его рта дергается — мимическое движение больше похоже на судорогу агонизирующих мышц. 

— Зачем вы вообще…

— Зачем настаиваю? Или зачем копаю так глубоко? Вы это хотите сказать?  
Шепард молчит. В данный момент он явственно не хочет говорить _ничего_ ; только ждет, что дальше скажет доктор. 

— Я всю жизнь во флоте, коммандер. Всю жизнь на службе, даже если никогда не стреляла в человека сама. Мне многое пришлось повидать. Не считайте меня наивной, будьте любезны. Так что… начистоту, Шепард.

Она набирает в грудь воздуха, как перед прыжком в глубину. 

— Вам поставили некорректный диагноз. 

Но вода этих самых глубин остается — по видимости — не встревоженной; как в диких широких озерах, о которых что Шепарду, что Чаквас приходилось только читать.

— Намеренно, не в рамках врачебной ошибки, — уточняет она, цепляясь за последнюю надежду, будто коммандер не вполне понял: как за уступ над пропастью. — И я даже знаю, для чего конкретно это понадобилось. 

С определёнными заболеваниями нервной системы… ментальными болезнями… Такой человек только погубит других. Это абсолютное противопоказание. — Она сбивается, малость, на медицинский язык вместо корректного термина, но не тратит времени на то, чтобы остановить себя. — Командованию… вряд ли нужны солдаты, которых нельзя будет контролировать. Для этого существует каталог. Как с прочими состояниями здоровья.

Но если сделать из диагноза палку погонщика — если подогнать человека, новобранца, под нужный набор симптомов — то можно добиться некоего… результата. Психика приспосабливается, если есть возможность. Или ломается. Надо было бы говорить с теми медиками, кто курирует обучение в спецпрограмме — на каждой ступени. Какие личные дела новобранцев чаще проходят отбор. И как они выглядят на начальном этапе, перед отбором. Но эта информация — не для публичного доступа; даже по запросу ее выдают не всегда.

Доктор режет словами воздух — словно бросает ножи на тренировочной площадке, один за другим. 

Шепард уклоняется, почти не прилагая усилий — просто поворачивает голову, дергает плечом, отступает в сторону на полшага. Не отводя взгляда — этого «яблочка» упрямой мишени, никак не дающегося стрелку. 

Чаквас едва не вздрагивает — сама — от этого неподвижного взгляда; долг и цель, сосредоточенные в нем, спрессованные, точно радиоактивный материал в сердечнике запрещенного плутониевого патрона. 

— И что это меняет, док? 

Голос у него, напротив, звучит устало. 

— Разве ничего? — Она неверяще щурится.

— Приведите пример. Удивите меня, — предлагает он.

— То, что вы сделали на Торфане, — говорит она разом, на одном выдохе, как если бы всерьез опасалась, что он ее перебьет. — Всё это, весь этот демонстративный ужас, в конечном счете, потому что… 

— Потому что я мог. Потому что был вправе. Потому что хотел заслужить свой ранг. Потому что от меня этого и ждали, — продолжает он монотонно, как будто наматывает слова на танковые «гусеницы». — Существуют такие вещи, которые невозможно прямо вложить в приказ. 

— То есть — вас использовали, — замечает Чаквас почти что едко. Она даже складывает на груди руки — как если бы при общении с особенно строптивым пациентом.

— Применили по назначению, — поправляет Шепард. — Средства, вложенные в программу N7, должны как-то окупаться.

— И вы считаете, — тихо, по слогам почти, как если бы учила его читать, произносит Чаквас, — что это стоит того?

— Вы про батарианских офицеров, которых я лишил глаз и потом обезглавил? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Шепард: так одно зеркало ставят впереди другого.

— Я про вас, коммандер. 

— Я делаю свою работу. Я хорошо делаю свою работу, док. 

— О себе я хотела бы сказать то же самое. Поэтому… 

— Поэтому предпринимаете бессмысленные действия?

— Долг врача — облегчать страдания, Шепард. И то, как мы все смотрели на вас... Как даже я на вас смотрела — ещё тогда, сразу. И потом, после Иден Прайм. Неужели вы не помните сами? 

...Опасливая тишина — не коконом, куполом. Свободное пространство в столовой: пока Эшли Уильямс не начала садиться прямо напротив, и кроган по имени Рекс — занимал, кажется, половину мест за столом одной своей массой, а Гаррус Вакариан шутил, что люди слишком пугливы — Шепарда, конечно, духи обидели внешностью, но не отскакивать же из-за этого на другой конец палубы!.. Только им и удалось это — не переломить, перестроить, как пересобирается кристаллическая решётка после инвазивного воздействия извне. 

— Меня не тревожит, как на меня смотрят другие. Если они справляются со своими обязанностями. Если их устраивает такая работа. Если их устраивает, куда мои цели их приведут. Можно назвать это отбором. Естественным или нет, тут решать им самим. Хоть в чем-то же должна оставаться свобода.

Шепард усмехается. Коротко, почти невидимо. 

Почти принужденно. 

— Я ведь предупреждал, док: не надо. Вы будете разочарованы. 

Чаквас качает головой. Медленно, словно бы под водой.

— Вы не такой плохой человек, каким хотите казаться, Шепард. 

— Эшли Уильямс сказала бы, что я ещё хуже. — Треснувшее забрало его лица словно бы оживает на секунду-другую: впервые за разговор. — Впрочем, она даже на Горизонте не заводила со мной ряд таких вот бесед. — И снова маска встаёт на место — ложится поверх воспоминания о стиснутой в кулаке распечатке с личного терминала. 

— Как думаете, почему бы вообще я решилась с вами поговорить?

— Гормоны стресса и переживание страха, док. Думаю, вам-то должно быть хорошо известно, как они влияют на поведение. 

— Я давно отвыкла бояться смерти. Странно будет для вас — настолько ошибиться в мотивах. 

Шепард чуть наклоняет голову.

— Хорошо, док. Не гормоны. Но я давал вам шанс переложить ответственность на что-то, что не зависит напрямую от вас. У вас есть эта роскошь: так почему бы не воспользоваться ей? Вместо того, чтобы принуждать меня.

— Так вы... решили, что я стану шантажировать вас? — Чаквас не поняла; или предпочла не понять. — Давить на то, что ложный диагноз вас не оправдывает?  
Левый краешек его губы ползёт вверх, приоткрывая зубы. Эта мимика — вновь — больше напоминает то, что можно увидеть даже не на реанимационном столе: на патологоанатомическом. 

— Вы тут ни при чем, док. Даже если отсылаете сведения в Альянс, и ваше присутствие на «Нормандии» куда больше связано с этим, чем с «добрыми старыми деньками» и болезнью нашего пилота. Вы ведь не входите — формально — в ячейку «Лазарь»? Не поспорить даже: это очень удобно. А ещё удобнее будет, случись однажды вдруг суд. — Шепард всё-таки усмехается, через силу, криво, и — вновь — не зло. Усмешка — словно треснувшее стекло: надави — рассыплется. — Мы ведь решили говорить начистоту, док. Без претензий. 

Чаквас — непроизвольно — качается с носка на пятку; подавленный в зародыше порыв — отступить на шаг. 

— Может, вы посчитали нужным — как это говорится — очистить совесть, но единичный поступок в цепи событий — ничто. 

— Я всегда верила нашему командованию, Шепард, — ее голос падает, но Чаквас успевает подхватить его у самого пола: не дать разбиться. — Всегда, вот только...

— И нет, док. Я не в претензии. Вы тоже делаете то, что обязаны. И что получается у вас хорошо. Советовал бы и дальше продолжать в том же духе. 

Говоря это, он отшагивает назад — движение не выглядит оборонительным, пораженческим.

— Шепард, я… — Чаквас делает движение — словно бы хотела остановить его; но ее рука беспомощно застывает даже не на половине пути — на трети, на четверти.  
— Простите, док. — Он отражает ее слова — интонацией, покачиванием головы. — Мне пора идти. — Дежурная фраза звучит еще более обтекаемо, отталкивает от себя все внешнее, словно ткань, пропитанная особым химическим составом. — И да. Бренди по-прежнему за мной. Не стоит беспокоиться. — Он коротко наклоняет голову. — В конце концов, док, вы очень ценный ресурс. А я не разбрасываюсь ресурсами. 

Спина Шепарда остаётся всё такой же прямой, не горбится и на миг. 

Доктор Чаквас, бессильно уронив диагностические ценные руки, смотрит в закрывшуюся за ним дверь медотсека.


End file.
